Antivenom
by Numanife
Summary: When posion enters a person's system, they get an anti-venom. So what happens when you're the anti-venom? What if your name isn't a name, or your dad is a puppet? what happens then? DeidaraOC kind of SasoriOC
1. The Cure

**Anti-venom**

**_Chapter one: The cure~_**

When poison enters a person's system, they get an anit-venom. But what if your the anti-venom? What happens then?

I don't have a name. I have number, 666. I was born in the sand village fifteen years ago, before my mother dyed giving labor. I don't know my father. He must've had red hair though, because I do but my mother didn't.

Everyday I repeat the same routine. I wake up in the morning, I'm taken to the lab for my blood, eat, get taken to the shower, then go back to sleep.

My blood has a poison in it, so these sand medics use my blood for anti-venom.

As a medic took my into the lab, I watched some women pass me by. They had big chests, yet I was so flat. My hair was short, up to the top of my neck, with full shaggy strands. I looked like more of a male. Sitting up on the table, the medic carefully stuck a needle in my arm, and removed some blood. My eyes lifted to look at him, then to the now opening door. There stood a male, looking about my age, with brilliant red hair and brown eyes. He was in a kazekage outfit, I had met the last one. He approached me, examining me.

"You must be the girl with the anti-venom blood" he said solemnly. I looked at him, keeping my straight face.

"You must be the kazekage with the demon. Guess we're both indifferent experiments" My eyes wondered to the medic sticking a needle in my arm.

"I was let outside-"

"To suffer because of the world's fear of difference" I cut him off coldly. I went to lift my arm up, but it dropped down limp. Pain was surging through my whole arm, it began to look pale. My eyes widened, alarmed. I grabbed the medic and pointed to my arm, making him panic with me. Everything began to fall into an ever lasting darkness.

When I lifted my eyes, everything was still black, except for a man glowing in front of me. He had flaming red shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes. He pulled me up and smiled, "Don't keep them waiting, Sakun-chan" he called out.

I instintly awoke, sitting up. My right arm felt so... different. I looked down and gasped for little sweet air. My right arm was now wooden and attached with bolts. I looked to my left arm to see it normal. I heard someone talking.

"But Kazekage-s--"

"No, I forbid you from using anymore of her blood. My word is final" The Kazekage turned around and sat next to an old woman. She was looking at me with great fear.

"W-who are you" I ask softly, turning towards the woman.

"What's your name" She demanded. I gulped, looking down.

"666" I said as quiet as I could.

"I asked for your name!" She snapped, but Kazekage touched her arm.

"Chiyo-sama, she doesn't have a name, just number" He said, looking at me.

"No, my name is Sakun" This time he looked at me with wonder.

"Sakun, huh. Well, Sakun-chan, your a human experiment"

"I guess so" I said, pulling myself out of bed. I went to the mirror in the corner and saw something that amazed myself. I was the spitting image of that man in my daydream. Chiyo-sama stared at me while I lifted my arm up and down to get used to the feel of a prosthetic arm. I looked at Kazekage.

"May I go outside?" He nodded and I bolted out the door to see everything outside. When I saw a tree I got this weird instinct to climb it. I hoisted myself up onto the first branch, then the second one, until I reached the top. I sat down and watched with a smile as birds came and went. Chiyo walked outside and looked outside. "Sakun-chan!" I looked down and waved.

"Hey Chiyo-sama!"

She looked at me, her heavy eyelids lifting slightly. "Come down here. We're going home"

"Home?" I looked at her.

"Yes, home. Your going to live with me" I felt a smile go on my face.

"Okay!" I jumped off the high branch to the ground. She took me to wait I guess is home. She led me around the house, then showed me to my room. When I imagined my room, I thought of a plain white room, cold and stuffy with no windows. But when we entered, it had sandy brown walls and dark brown floor. The bed had green covered on it and in the corner was too puppets. The woman one had long dark brown hair, she was very pretty. The male one had red hair like mine, he looked similar to the man in my dream. I walked towards them and sat on my knees, taking the male one's cheek to get a better look. My hand slid down to his arm, looking at the compartments for the weapons. I turned to the woman one. She was also a weapon puppet.

My heavy eyes wondered to Chiyo. "Chiyo-sama, the man looks like me..."

"Yes, he does. Would you like to learn something?"

"Sure," I said, keeping my straight face. What does she want to teach me? I can't tie a shoe lace... I never learned.

"It's called the art of puppetry" She began,"I could teach you to make your very own unique puppet to use in battles" I began to feel a flame spark in my stomach.

"Like a companion for fighting?" I asked, getting more and more excited.

"It could be more than just fighting" She answered.

"Okay!" I smiled only slightly.

She left the room for a few minutes. I could feel my anticipation grow every second I had to wait. She came back and placed two puppet models in front of me. One male, one female. I reached for the male one, wheels turning quickly in my head. This will be fun.

---

It only took me a few hours to finish. I had put poison needles and strings of all sorts in hidden parts of the males body. I had given him semi spiky brown, his bangs were flat against his forehead and the back was spiked. Chiyo entered and stared at it with wonder. He was dressed like the male puppet beside me.

"Your done already?" She asked, looking him over.

"Yes" I answered. She looked up at me.

"Okay, are you ready for the next part?" I looked at her.

"yes" I answered, standing onto my feet.

----

It took hours of training, and by the time I had mastered it, the sky was dim and covered in stars. That's when I saw it. A big pale bird in the sky, flying around. Something lit up the sky, making a BOOM sound. I looked at my puppet.

"Come on, Jin, let's go check it out," I said softly and attacked my chakara strings so he hung on my back. Swiftly, I ran in the direction of the bird over head.


	2. Mistakes and Art

**!Anti-venom!**

**Chapter two ~ Mistakes and art~**

I lost the bird, so I sat by a tree to think. My fingers shifted, trying to get Jin closer to me to keep my warm. I heard explosions in the night, making me jump. I shoved my head into Jin's chest, as if he could protect me, and kept my breathing shallow. The explosions continued for a while then I heard someone coming.

"Sasori no danna, what are you doing out of your puppet, hmm?" I look up to see a beautiful boy with long blond hair and ocean blue orbs for eyes.

"Sasori? Who'se Sasori?" I felt confusion to go over.

"Come Sasori no danna, we don't have time for games, I know it's you, yeah" I turned my head. What is he talking about? I grabbed Jin's arm and glared.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He glared back.

"I know it's you! I have eyes! No one else in this damn village is a puppet!" He shouted.

"PUPPET!" I screeched, standing up, "I AM NOT DOLL! I MAY CONTROL THEM BUT I AM NOT A PUPPET!" Now he was confused. He pointed to my arm making me look at it.

"IT'S NOT NICE TO MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE FOR DISABILITIES!" I yelled.

"CALM DOWN, HMM! YOUR NOT FOOLING ANYONE, UN!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! GOD, YOUR SO ANNOYING!" He grabbed my arm.

"LOOK! LET'S JUST GO, UN! YOU CAN TELL ME WHY YOUR DENYING YOUR A PUPPET LATER, YEAH!"

I stopped, then laughed.

"No! This is a prosthetic arm!" I giggled between words. Now, he was seriously confused. I showed him my other arm. "This arm lost too much blood, so I got a prosthetic one! So, who'se Sasori?"

"Oh, hmm! Sasori no danna is my partner! He'll be mad I'm not back, " He looked at me.

"This Sasori.... Does he look like me?" He nods.

"Yep, a lot, hmm" He smirked.

"Oh, can I meet him?" I felt more and more excited. He nods and we walk off to find the man.

"What's your name anyway, hmm? I'm Deidara" He turns his head towards me as I get Jin on my back.

"Sakun, although my number is 666. I was an experiment here, but my dad, I think, named me" I looked up.

"You think, yeah?" I was beginning to question whether or not he had a speech impediment.

"Well, when the surgery was happening, I was out cold. In my dream, this man who looks almost exactly like me approached me. He said 'Don't keep them waiting, Sakun-chan' so I figured he was my father," I put my head down and thought. Deidara put his cloak and hat on me, to cover my face from view when we meet up with Sasori.

"That sounds like Sasori no danna, un" He said, probably thinking about it too.

"Deidara, what took so long, you know not to keep me waiting" I heard a dark voice demand. Deidara leaned over and whispered,

'that's Sasori no danna, but he's in the puppet I'll get him out when we leave' I nodded, clutching the cloak together.

"What's with the kid, brat?" Sasori grumbled.

"I'll explain later, un," and we left. I felt so excited. I'm sure this Sasori was my father. He has to be!

---

The travel took FOREVER! My god, it was pure torture, but we're still not where our destination is. We are camping by this lake. Deidara looked at me, then to Sasori. Sasori's puppet was opening. Under the cloak, I clutched onto Jin. He stepped out, brilliant red hair and chocolate brown eyes glowed as much as in my dream. That's him, I knew. I know it's him. I bit my lip, Deidara looked at me. "Okay, un" He said, and I removed the cloak and softly set Jin down. Then, I removed my hate to show my red hair and brown eyes. Sasori stared for a while, then looked down.

"You look like me. Unfortunete, I hoped you'd look like your mother. Maybe you wouldn't be here if you did," He mutter loud enough for us to hear.

"So, you are my dad?" I felt my hope rising, boiling inside me.

"It's not something to be proud of, but yes" I looked at him, grabbing onto Jin.

"Why?" I turned my head.

"Let's just say," he sat down to work on his puppet, "I shouldn't be your best choice of a father." I sat down beside him.

"You're the reason I exist. It really doesn't matter who you are, your my dad. I don't have to sit in that lab anymore!" He looked at me, slightly interested.

"Lab?" He turned a little so he would face me. I held onto Jin like a little girl would her baby doll.

"I have special blood. It's an anti-venom. They used so much of the blood in my right arm that I had to get a prosthetic one." He cringed slightly. "Dad, what was mom like?" I couldn't help it. I was curios.

"Well, Sakun-chan, your om was a lovely woman. She had creme colored hair and beautiful violet eyes. She was graceful and kind. Probably the exact opposite of me" I smiled.

"So you guys already chose the name Sakun before she had me. I didn't tell me you my name" He chuckled.

"Yes, we did, why? Didn't she say your name was Sakun before she died?"

"She didn't have the chance. My name was a number all my life. 666" He chuckled again.

"The number of the devil"

"I think they did that on purpose" I put my head down. He patted my head.

"Where'd you get that?" He pointed to Jin. I squeezed him hard, not wanting anyone to touch him.

"I made him," I mutter, holding onto him protectively.

"How long have you been making puppets?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Not long," I took a deep breathe.

"May I see him?" I held on tighter and shook my head. He chuckled. "Alright"

He began to work on his puppet as I got up and sat next to Deidara by the fire.

"Hey Deidara-san"

"Hey, what's up," He threw a small pale bird into the sky, making it explode. I cringed.

"Isn't that a little, you know, barbaric?" I heard my dad chuckle behind me.

"It's not barbaric! It's ART!" He shouted.

"OKAY! Alright. I just don't see the point in it!" I said, hugging Jin.

"I'm not making a friend, I'm making art. Art is a bang!" I growled lowly.

"Jin is a BEAUTIFUL piece of art! Say another bad thing about Jin and I'll murder you!" I shouted, standing up and storming off.

"Touche'"He rolled his eyes. I laid Jin down against a tree, then used him as a pillow, falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Like father like daughter

**~Anti-venom~**

**~Like father, like daughter~**

I woke up clinging to Jin like no tomorrow. I shifted until sitting with my legs crossed, then began to play with Jin, checking his compartments and steardyness. I ran my fingers across the smooth wood, taking it in, until the stupid blondie woke up...

BOOM! I jumped, then turned and glared at Deidara. "I could've broke Jin, brat!" I shouted.

"It's not my fault if you have no sense in art, un. It's Sasori no danna's. Blame him, hmm" Deidara pointed. I cringed.

"My father's art is pure genius! Maybe if you got that bomb out of your butt, you'd see that! Your just jealous!" I stomped my foot down. Deidara rolled his eyes, making me cringe more.

"Art is a bang, hmm" Deidara was being to make my blood boil.

"Alright blondie, you think art is a bang... Let's test that," I smirked, forcing my arm behind me, attatching Jin's string to my fingers. My finger twitched, pulling Jin to his feet, then I thrusted Jin towards Deidara. He hopped backwards, throwing a bomb towards me and yelling 'Katsu!'

I pulled Jin in front of me and sprang the sheid in his hands. Then, the sheild went back in and I thrusted Jin once more, making him pull out a string of kunais. Deidara scoffed, then chuckled. "You really think you'll get me with kunais, hmm. You underestimate me, un" I twitched and smirked.

"Have fun running from this!" I shouted as the kunai's sliced through my arms, putting my poison blood onto all of them, then used my left hand to literally attatch the kunais and chased Deidara with him. All this while I stood in one spot.

"What's your blood going to change!" He shouted, blocked the kunais as they came.

"Got any open wounds?" He nodded, making me smirk, "Cover them" He went wide eyed, then hopped onto his bird and into the sky. "GET DOWN HERE PANSY! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT!" I was letting my foul temper get to me. I clentched my teeth and rolled my hands into firm balls. "WIMP!" I shouted, then closed Jin's weapon compartments and set him on the tree. laying back down, I muttered on how much I hated Deidara's art. I mean, it's STUPID! What's the point of something being born if it's going to die the next second.

I felt myself being lifted onto Deidara's bird. I glared at Deidara and used my strings to get Jin before anyone touched him. I hugged him and sat, crossing my legs. Deidara got in front of me and began to fly off after Dad told him to take me to the base. He nodded and took me away.

"What's dad doing?" I looked at Deidara, slightly worried.

"Sasori no danna doesn't fly" he explained, making me nod. "He might just get home before we do. You never know with Sasori no danna."

"Are you and my dad close?" I asked, holding onto Jin for warmth.

"Something like that, hmm" He answered after a short pause. "Why's your hair so short, yeah?" I looked at him.

"I don't know, I couldn't grow it out so I just kept cutting it" I explained. He nodded. "Why's your hair so long?"

He twitched, "I like it long, yeah" his answer was short, and he sounded irretated. I shrugged it off.

"Deidara, I'm cold, come here" I demanded, making him roll his eyes and sit next to me, pulling me into his cloak with him.

"Whiner,hmm" He muttered as the bird continued to fly. Deidara's so warm. Like a heater. My eyes started shutting, so I just went to sleep next to Deidara, still clinging to Jin.

I woke up, hearing loud shouts, basically killing my ears. I twitched, using my stringsd to get Jin, and stumbled out to where the noise was coming from. There was two men, one with white hair and the other wore a mask. The white haired one was yelling so I decided to shut him up. Jin pinned him to a wall, holding a sword his neck.

"Listen here, brat, you keep yelling and you're going to become my new puppet!" I growled lowly. He laughed.

"Wow Sasori, what crawled up your--" I used Jin to chop off his head. The man began to spit out foul words and volgure sayings.

"Don't insult my father," I growled, but felt a hand over mine. I looked over and saw my dad.

"Hidan, don't make Sakun mad. Just shut up for a while" Hidan twitched when he saw Dad standing behind me.

"Hey dad!" I smiled, pulling Jin over to clean him.

"Now, may I see Jin?" He asked politely. I shook my head, cling to Jin, even though his clothes made my clothes all bloody.

"No," I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a big blue guy, and a little girl about 10 years old. Kisame smirked.

"Sasori, you have a twin?" I stuck my tongue out.

"Daughter" I corrected, making the man smirk some more. He grabbed Jin, pulling him out of my arms, making me twitch. I grabbed a loose kunai on the floor, slice out some of my blood, and pressed it to his neck. "Give him back, and I won't murder you" I darkly stated, giving him a cold death glare. He just laughed, then gave him back.

"Jeez, you got a really bad temper missy," I stuck my tongue back out at him.

"Up yours" I walked off to the room I had been in earlier to inspect Jin for anything the awkward blue man did to him.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**_Author's Note!_**

**_by_**

**_Numanife ( Kat )_**

**OKAY EVERYONE! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! IM NOT GOING TO MAKE EXCUSES! I WAS JUST BEING LAZY! BUT I THINK IT'S TIME WE STOP THAT!**

**Okay I have news...**

**II will be continuing...**

_**Always My Hero**_

_**A Snake's Charm**_

_**Bridges**_

_**Cherry Pop Cafe**_

_**Anti Venom**_

_**Ninja High **IM REDOING THIS****_

_**Imaginary **2nd Series****_

_**Everything Burns**_

**AND MAYBE SOME OTHERS :)**

**I hope some of you are excited as I am! I won't do it all at once, and it will probably come out in the order from above. I will be starting this on AUGUST 1st! So, Always My Hero and A Snake's Charm 's next chapter is coming out on AUGUST 1ST! ;D! 3 **

**Thank you all for your time and supporting me and my stories for as long as i write them.**

**~~KYRA~~**

****NUMANIFE****

**!KAT!  
**


End file.
